Safe and Sound
by Kiwisaurus
Summary: Six years ago Petunia Dursley gave birth to a baby girl. Her sweetheart face and blonde hair made the young girl a freak among the Dursley's, and they have despised her existence ever since. Harry Potter has raised her since birth, but when he leaves her at the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts, and finds the girl's back bathed in bruises, he is determined to protect her. With his life.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER = I don't own any characters

Eight years ago Petunia Daisy Dursley gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Her sweetheart face and blonde hair made the young girl a freak among the Dursley's, and they have despised her existence ever since. Harry James Potter has raised her since birth, but when he leaves her at the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts, and finds the girl's back bathed in bruises, he is determined to protect her. With his life.

CHAPTER 1

"H-Harry? Daddy? Harry, wake up daddy!" A young hoarse voice roused one Harry James Potter from his fitful slumber.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes with the pads of his thumbs, the 15 year old boy blearily glanced up from his spot on his small twin bed that had been placed directly under the window of his small room. Closing his eyes briefly against the pale light filtering under the ragged floral curtain fluttering above him, he relaxed for a moment in the silence, until a small sniffle was heard.

Harry opened his eyes and winced at the light again, rubbing his eyes thoroughly before opening them fully. Sitting in front of the black-haired teenager, a small girl of about 6 blinked at him with her large emerald eyes, glistening with the promise of soon to come tears.

Despite his weariness, Harry scrambled up from his laying position on the bed, and pulled the young girl to his chest, wrapping his scrawny arms around the girls even scrawnier body. He cooed quietly to the girl, rocking his upper body slightly back and forth as he whispered sweet reassurances in her small ears.

"What's wrong my dear, sweet Alyssa?" He murmured softly, the girl – Alyssa – turning to bury her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Alyssa tensed, her grip on Harry's shirt tightening. Harry stroked her hair – a gorgeous strawberry blonde colour she obviously hadn't received from her 'family' – and cooed again.

"D-Dad and Mum were talking 'bout me again. 'Bout how I look like my Daddy." She paused here, her nose scrunching at her confusion. Alyssa buried her head back into Harry's chest. "I don' know why that's bad, D-Daddy. I look pretty, don' I?" Harry nodded instantly, laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"They also said that they could get rid of me, 'cause I'm not 'normal'. What's normal, papa?" Alyssa asked curiously, her tears forgotten in the stead of the question.

"The Dursley's are normal, dear." Harry answered patiently, and Alyssa made a noise of disgust.

"Can they get rid of me, Harry? Jus' 'cause of the yucky drink that made me be your family?"

Harry sighed tiredly, hugging her tightly. He stroked her soft hair in comfort, and placed his chin on top of her head in comfort. It was true, unfortunately, in the way that his little girl Alyssa was a Dursley, and had been born into the wretched household he loathed to call a family. She had never fit in with the family, though, and they had never made any effort to change that. It was Harry who saw the potential in the young newborn girl, and it was Harry who raised her to be the girl she was today; a sweet, innocent girl.

"_Good for nothing brat!" Harry had heard his Uncles' shout moments before he burst through the back door, into the yard. He turned to face his overweight relative, curiosity spiking when he spied the pink bundle in Vernon's arms. _

"_Making me spend my hard-earned money to get Petunia into a private hospital, best doctors flocking to her aid, and all for what? A worthless girl, that's what." Uncle Vernon hissed furiously, his face colouring as he kept his voice down to stop the neighbours hearing anything. After all, they had a rep to protect. _

_Harry strained his neck to look into the pink splotchy face of the wailing newborn girl and cringed. Vernon seemed to share this sentiment and shoved the child at him._

"_Your responsibility now, boy. Keep it out of my way, or so help me I will kill it." Vernon's face scrunched up gruesomely as Harry moved the pink blanket out of her face and stared at the light blonde hair framing her chubby splotchy face._

"_What's her name?" Harry called to his retreating Uncle, who froze while shutting the door._

"_Didn't name the wretched thing." He grunted."Not my job, nor will I make it my job."_

_The wailing had stopped by this time, and Harry turned to look at the babe again, finding she had pale blue eyes, though the white surrounded the colour had been tinged red from her crying. _

_Harry thought that even with snot dribbling out of her button nose, blonde hair mused from the blanket, and her face splotchy and red; she was the most beautiful little thing he had ever laid eyes on. And he knew straight away that though he was merely a child himself at nine, he wouldn't let this darling baby girl grow up like he did; unloved and unsure of his name. _

"_Alyssa," Harry hugged the newly dubbed Alyssa close to his chest. "Alyssa... Lilian Potter."_

_A happy gurgle was heard from the bundle of blankets, and Harry smiled._

It had been the summer at the end of his fifth year when he had made a detour to Diagon Alley. Why, you may ask? To purchase a blood adoption potion. The potion had been bought from Gringotts, of course. But nonetheless, it would do the same thing. Legally make Alyssa a Potter. After seeing how she had looked when he arrived home, he knew he had to act now; he wasn't going to let her stay a Dursley any longer.

_With hunched shoulders and a secret smile on his face, the fifteen year old boy sneakily made his way from Gringotts to the muggle side of London. Discreetly slipping the vial of red potion into his pocket, the tip of his wand peeked out of his sleeve, hand having had retreated so that muggles would never see it. The violently purple Knight Bus arrived in front of him and he stumbled aboard, handing the correct money to Stan, and he fell onto one of the beds as the Bus shot forward at incredible speeds. He grabbed the bedpost steadily._

_Harry had decided that he would put forward the idea of Alyssa officially becoming his family, to the little girl herself; but had been slightly hesitant about doing so. _

_He needn't of worried._

_When the Bus skidded to a stop and Harry fell out of it dizzily with his trunk, he saw the most amazing sight in the world. Alyssa sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands, looking out at the road. When she spotted Harry, her face lit up and she positively beamed at him, scrambling up and leaping across the front garden to get to him._

"_Ha- Samuel!" Alyssa shrieked in absolute joy, throwing her arms around his waist and squeezing. Harry was quick to drop his trunk and recuperate the hug, grasping her tightly in his grip. "You're late..."_

"_Sorry little one," Harry pulled back and stooped to her level, looking her in the eyes as he grasped her shoulders. "It won't happen again, okay?" _

_Pulling the young girl in for another hug, Harry was surprised to hear Alyssa utter a small gasp at the sudden contact. He pulled back quickly, holding her shoulders loosely._

"_What's wrong?" Harry demanded, glancing back at the Dursley household behind Alyssa. There was movement in the lounge room window and Harry scowled at the retreating face of his cousin Dudley. "Was it _them_?"_

_When he received no answer from the young girl, he took her into the house to their small bedroom. Harry let out a small growl when he pulled the shirt up past her ribs and he saw the deep purple bruises littering her belt, with welts raised on top of the purpled skin._

Questioning Alyssa about the bruises was a long and painful time; especially when the young girl was sniffing and wiping her nose every five seconds. Eventually Harry found out that during a bout of accidental magic turning Aunt Marge's dog a violent shade of pink, Vernon had brought out the thin leather belt that Harry had been acquainted to earlier in his life.

After this confession from Alyssa, Harry tentatively offered the adoption papers he had mailed to him a few weeks ago forward, and carefully prick her finger with a sewing needle Aunt Petunia had left out.

The potion hadn't changed much personality-wise, she was still a sweet, loving girl. But it did change her appearance significantly.

Upon consuming the potion, Alyssa's once sleek and silky blonde curls had straightened and layered itself down her back messily, much like Harry's own untameable hair. The colour of the hair itself darkened from a pale blonde, to a dark strawberry-blonde, and her eyes had faded from a pale blue to a vibrant green, with flecks of hazel through them. Her nose had then shortened from it's straight slope, to a gentle curve, ending in a slight upturn, while her lips changed from her original, pale pink thin ones to slightly less than full, coral pink lips. Her cheekbones were more noticeable, and her skin had darkened a couple of shades.

All in all, Alyssa Lillian Potter was now an equal mix of Lily Grace and James Charlus Potter, with the lingering remains of a Dursley background.

Afterwards, Harry knew that the coming school year would see him leaving Number 4, Privet Drive with Alyssa; he was not leaving her with their so called family. He would bring the small girl with him to Grimmauld Place, and then on to Hogwarts, regardless of whether Dumbledore wanted the girl there or not.

Her tearstained face only further cemented that plan.

_No,_ Harry thought to himself as he lay back down next to Alyssa in the bed, the pale morning light no longer annoying the teenager, _she will be safe and she will be loved, no matter what he had to do._

Alyssa rolled over to face Harry and snuggled into his chest, making a small content noise as she did.

_Yes,_ he would keep her safe.

**Hey guys! **

**I'm Kiwi, and I have adopted 's Safe and Sound!**

**I have changed a few things (I'm sorry don't kill me!) that made it seem easier for me, and just because I wanted to.**

**So, first of all: ages. It states in the original Safe and Sound that Harry was 7 when Alyssa was thrown at him. That made her 8 during the rest of the original story. I believed her mannerisms and speech were not that of an 8 year old, even if she had been schooled by Harry. **

**So I made her 6. Which therefore made Harry 9 when he was tasked with the joy of raising a child. Even with the way Vernon is portrayed in this story, I do not believe he would've of tasked his nephew (who was basically his servant) with the responsibility of a child at the young age of 7. **

**One, because Vernon would of lost a valuable resource [Harry].**

**Two, because no one in their right mind would make a 7 year old raise a child, despite how awfully they thought of said child. **

**Overall, Harry's older when he gets Alyssa, Alyssa's younger in the current story. Younger child = more mishaps in a giant magical ancient castle = more fun! Geddit?**

**Then, names: Harry was not going to Hogwarts at the time when he received Alyssa, in either version of the story. It seems like an incredible coincidence that he dubs the girl Alyssa Lily, even if he did just 'like the name'. He gets to Hogwarts and is like: 'hey guys, this is alyssa lily potter, what a coinkydink right?!'**

**No. Lilian sounds more like what Harry would name the girl, if we are going along with the elegant sounding names. Just like Mary Jane just _fits_. Maria Jane = no, Mary Jane = yes. Alyssa Lily = no, Alyssa Lilian = yes.**

**(also I've given Petunia, Lily, and James middle names shush)**

**Sooo, those should be the only two major things I've changed, and I hope you stick around for the rest of the [written and unwritten] story!**

**Kiwi c:**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kill the sssspare." A raspy voice commanded from the shadows._

_Harry struggled against the gravestone, face screwed up in an effort to escape the binding ropes._

"_Avada Kedavra!" A person screamed, a cackle following the words. A green light filled the struggling teenagers vision, and he turned to the side; watching in horror as a small girl with dark strawberry blonde hair and a tall dark haired teenager clothed in yellow were hit with the Curse, and he screamed as they hit the ground simultaneously._

_Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't see... pain spiked in his scar and he reached up desperately to claw at his scar, the ropes binding him tightly as to not move. He could only scream and scream as the shadowy figures cackled at the dead girl._

"_Cedric, Alyssa, Ced-"_

"-ric no!" Harry cried, finally waking up from the nightmare, the blankets attempting to strangle him as he attempted to wrench his arms free; he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Alyssa... Cedric...

"Help!" A strangled call came from the teenager. "H-Help..."

"Daddy?" Came a small whisper, and a small cool hand rested itself on Harry's flushed and sweaty forehead. Harry flinched, before relaxing into the coldness. "Daddy, s'okay. It was jus' a bad dream, 'kay?"

Harry sighed, and nodded.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

* * *

><p>"Park, Daddy, Park!" Alyssa squealed excitedly as she leaped down the stairs. Harry jogged down the stairs half-heartedly, smiling at her enthusiasm.<p>

Aunt Petunia exited the kitchen and sneered at the two, Alyssa falling uncharacteristically quiet as the horse-like blonde woman passed them and climbed the stairs. She paused when she got to the top, and peered at them over her shoulder.

"You're lucky Vernon's gone to work already, he would not have put up with that noise."

Harry stared at his Aunt's back as she disappeared into the bedroom Vernon and her shared, before shaking his head slightly and turning to the – once again – enthusiastic little girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up sideways, walking out of the house to sit on the porch. Alyssa squealed the whole time.

"Alyssa, hush." When that attempt was unsuccessful, he tried again. "Alyssa. _Alyssa Lillian Potter_ sit down _right_ now or we won't go to the park!"

Alyssa stilled, sat down in front of Harry and crossed her legs obediently. She clasped her hands in her lap and wiggled her fingers about. With a horridly concealed grin, Harry could almost swear she was vibrating with excitement.

Harry brought out the small pink comb he had nicked off Mrs Figg and gently ran it through the thick dark strawberry blonde hair, almost groaning when he once again was reminded that Alyssa had inherited his father's hair; untameable at the best of times. He pulled it back tightly, holding it together with one of her strong hairbands, before plaiting the rest of it. Harry knew it wouldn't hold for the day, but it was the best he could do when she was ever so excited for the park.

"Aly," Harry murmured as Dudley walked past them and down the street to Piers' house, "The Dursleys' rarely let you leave the house, nevermind the park. It took over 3 weeks of desserts, fancy meals, and tending to the garden for them to even think about letting me take you out. Calling me Daddy would only ruin their reputation if someone was to find out; and then they'd keep you inside again. Please don't call me Daddy when we are outside, sweetie."

Although Harry couldn't see Alyssa's face, he could imagine that her eyes were wide, and she bobbed her head up and down frantically.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good!" She hissed desperately, as Petunia was in the kitchen with the window open and could most probably hear everything she said, "I'll be good, Da-"

Alyssa paused, tilting her head before opening her mouth again.

"I'll be good Harry."

Harry smiled affectionately at Alyssa, wishing he could be Daddy all the time.

"Only in public, dear." He whispered softly, standing up from the porch. "We look enough alike you could call me big brother, if you want?"

"Big brother, now park!" She beamed up at him and tugged at his arm insistently. He grasped her hand tightly, allowing himself to be dragged across the front garden and down the street by an eager 6 year old.

"Park." He nodded, affirming.

"Higher, Harry, higher! Higheeeer!" Alyssa shrieked happily from her position in the swing. Harry dodged the girl as the swing shot backwards towards him, before rocking forwards again. Her shrieks of joy filled the air as she swung.

Harry smiled at the sight, his face twitching for a couple of moments before it settled back into thew emotionless mask he donned while under the care of the Dursley's.

"Alright, alright," He conceded, stepping slightly closer to the swing, but still not touching it. "It doesn't look like you need it any higher though."

"More! More!" She cried when Harry still hadn't pushed her higher. "Now!"

"Fine." He darted behind the swing and gave it an extra shove. "So pushy."

Alyssa stopped pumping her legs and she jumped out of the swing, flying through the air before softly landing on the ground. Alyssa sprinted towards Harry who had his hand clutched to his chest, heart hammering in his chest in fright.

"ALYSSA! Don't you ever do that again!" Harry screamed with a strangled voice. He had thought he was going to lose his little girl, his precious little girl. He swung her around and squeezed her to his chest.

"Not like them." A small, sad voice, muffled by his chest filtered out and Harry grimaced.

"No, no, no. Not pushy like them." He stroked her hair comfortingly, knowing exactly who 'they' were. "I was joking hun, you're nothing like them, nothing like your 'brother'. Remember, you're a Potter now, not a Dursley. Never a Dursley." Harry wanted to curse the Dursley family for making the girl fear the very thought of them.

Alyssa nodded slightly, her shoulders now relaxed and she hugged him briefly, before snuggling into his chest further.

"What's this? Harry's got a girlfriend? A little young, don't you think?" Dudley Dursley ambled up to the pair, hands crossed over his chest and an ugly sneer that somehow suited him plastered on his face. Harry rolled his eyes at the 'macho' display.

"What are you doing here? Finished beating up a seven year old?" Harry shot back, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"This one deserved it." Dudley took a step closer, and leaned in conspiratorially. "But, if you have a new girlfriend, what would ickle Cedric think?"

Harry stiffened, the death of the older Hufflepuff still fresh and raw in his mind. He tightened his grip on Alyssa.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Dudley taunted Harry, leaning back in satisfaction; his gang behind him mirroring his pose, with shit-eating grins on their faces. "_Cedric_! No, don't kill _Cedric_!"

Dudley imitated a damsel in distress and placed his hand on his forehead, adopting a higher tone of voice. His gang broke into laughter, and one of them wolf-whistled.

"Was Cedric your _boyfriend_, Potter? Why don't you go cry to your _mummy_ and _daddy_; instead of a six year old? Oh wait – where _are_ your parents?" Dudley continued, a faux-surprised look on his face. The sky darkened overhead and the wind picked up. Alyssa whimpered. "Are they _dead_? Are _dear _mummy and daddy _dead_? Is ickle Cedric _dead_?"

The sky was black, and the wind howled around the group; though no one seemed to notice. A streetlight flickered menacingly as Harry shoved Alyssa behind him and pulled his wand out is one movement. Dudley paled drastically.

"You c-can't do the f-freaky stuff at home, mum said s-so." Dudley stuttered softly, and his gang laughed at Harry, he was only holding a _stick_ after all!

"Get 'im Big D!" One of them called as two of the members fled.

The wind positively screamed around them, and clouds swirled furiously above them. The swing started swinging again, and Harry was sure he heard someone cackle behind him. He spun around only to find no one there. He turned back around to face Dudley, who was as white as a sheet, and shaking like a leaf. Alyssa was standing next to him, holding Dudley's arm in a rare sign of comfort for the Dursley's.

"S-Stop this!" Dudley cried, as the remainder of his gang fled the park; this shit was getting too creepy.

"I'm not doing it..." Harry whispered. Alyssa ran over to him again and clung to his leg. He looked down at the strawberry blonde hair and back up into the pale blue eyes of his cousin.

They ran.

Harry scooped Alyssa into his arms and together the three of them ran in a nearby tunnel to shelter them from the cold. Alyssa once again clung to his leg tightly, burying her head into his hip. With a frown he pushed Dudley behind him, and maneuvered Alyssa so she was clinging to the back of his leg. He stood just in front of Dudley, hand holding his wand tightly and eyes darting from one entrance to the other.

Harry heard another cackle, and a flash of lightning briefly lit up the tunnel. Harry thought he saw a flash of long dark hair disappear around the corner but he looked again and there was nothing.

_Ickle Potter's all alone... no one there to saaaave him..._

Harry's breath caught in his throat and Alyssa cried out as something touched her shoulder. Dudley whimpered and grabbed Harry's shoulder tightly.

"H-Harry? What d-do we do?" Dudley asked quietly, scared out of his mind.

"Uh, I need to get you two to safety. But we can't leave the tunnel, I think someone is out there." Harry muttered, his knuckles turning white from his grip.

The rain water that was blowing into the tunnel began to turn to ice, and Harry felt despair creep into the crevices of his mind. His knees buckled and he hit the floor.

_Ickle Potter's all alone... now we're here to kiiiiiill him..._

_Not Harry, anything but Harry..._

_Step aside, girl..._

_Ickle Potter's all alone... soon to be six foot uuuuunder..._

_Harry! Help..._

_Kill the spare..._

_Daddy... Daddy help..._

"DADDY!" Alyssa's scream brought Harry out of his trance and he nearly screamed when he found a skeletal hand grabbing his throat. Rolling out of it's grip, he saw Dudley backed up against the tunnel wall with another Dementor reaching for him, and Alyssa was screaming next to him, covering her ears and begging for help. Harry pulled his wand out and aimed it at the closest Dementor, the one coming for Alyssa.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was getting kind of long so I decided to slice it in half and all that jazz.<strong>

**So obviously from this point on scenes will be majorly changed, such as the Dementor scene c: There's some weird shit going on here, and you won't find out until the next chapter!**

**Also, heads up with the updating!**

**I will be updating as soon as the chapter is finished and I have read through to catch basic mistakes. I will not have an updating schedule, and I will not write regularly. The updates have been quick because 1) this was an interesting scene and sets up some major problems (for the characters) throughout the book, and 2) because I had writing to base it off. Not like fanfiction is based off H.P, but it's easier to change a scene when you know how the scene had been written previously. Updating times will get longer and scenes will be harder to write once the original chapters have all been re-written and changed, because I don't have original writing to base the rest of the story off. It may be months, weeks, or even days between updates once we get onto me writing the story.**

**So just thought I'd give you a heads up and to not expect this constant updates okay?**


End file.
